Drarry Dust
by TangledWithYou
Summary: When Harry set out over the wall to acquire a fallen star, he didn't expect to find a boy. A stubborn, bossy boy who is being hunted by witches and princes and whatnot. Now Harry has to get Draco over the wall in one piece, before his girl's birthday. Basically Stardust with Drarry. R&R. OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue - What happened over the wall

**Sooo….This idea came to me while I was watching Stardust (again) and I thought which ship would work for this. DRARRY, aka the fabulous Draco Malfoy and the Boy who lived ;) I planned this to be around 12 chapters, but you know me, nothing ever goes as planned in my head. Some of the dialogue is from the actual movie, some isn't. Anyway please R&R, leave comments on improvement, fangirl all you like. Or just grab some popcorn and coke, sit back and enjoy. **

**Disclaimers – I do not own the plot of Stardust or any Harry Potter characters. Please don't sue me. **

**Prologue **

_If you asked any muggle where England ends they would probably say, by the sea in the west, the sea in the north, the sea in the south and the wall in the east. _

_If you asked any muggle what was beyond the wall, they'd shrug and tell you to mind your own business. _

_If you asked any muggle what Diagon Alley was, they'd look at you like you're mad, say there's no such place. The only place by the wall is Godrick's Hollow, the old, boring town. _

_But you're not a muggle, are you?_

"Oh come on, Dumbly, let me through," James potter whined, moonlight reflecting off his circular glasses, "It's just a fricking wall, for Merlin's sake, there's nothing there!"

"If there's nothing there than why are you so desperate to get through, huh?" an old man answered, glancing up at the young boy. He sat in a rickety old chair, his white beard tumbling down to his knees. Albus Dumbledore, known as a crazy old man in Godrick's Hollow. He never left his post by the wall that rose in the east of Godrick's Hollow, even if it snowed or hailed or rained. He said it was his job to prevent anyone from getting past it.

"I need to get away from mother," James groaned, "she wants to marry me off again. Come on Dumbledore. Please, please, please let me through. I just wanna see what's there, I'll only take a minute!" James gave the old man his best puppy dog eyes.

"No can do," Dumbledore clucked his tounge in annoyance, "that's the rules, sorry Potter, you're not an exception." He stated. James huffed angrily and thought for a second. Suddenly his expression dropped with defeat,

"I guess that's your last word then?" He asked sadly. Dumbledore sighed,

"Unfortunately. Just go home, Potter. Or look for a different place to hide," Albus grumbled, getting more comfortable in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Well that does sound final," James sighed dramatically and turned on his heel, walking a few steps away from the wall, "Well, you take care Dumbly," he added, Dumbledore just grumbled something under his breath. James stuck his hands in his pockets and began to shuffle away. When he was a few steps away he suddenly turned back to face the guard, a mischievous smirk in place. Without a warning he sprinted for the wall. Dumbledore shot up from his chair, but he was too late. With a triumphant whoop James jumped over some crumbling bricks and ran towards the woods on the other side of the wall,

"COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Dumbledore screeched after him, but James has already disappeared in the forest, "Youngsters these days," the old man complained loudly, falling back onto his chair and sending a glare towards the dark line of trees like it was their fault that James got through. Now, this may seem like it happens a lot, after all an old man can't keep everyone away from the big, wide unknown . However in reality this was one of the rare times that someone had managed to successfully get over the wall. And this success, no matter how small, set off a chain of events that changed the lives of many people forever.

Now, James Potter wasn't aware of this. If he was then maybe he would have thought twice before he did what he did. But things were as they were and James was blissfully unaware of what would happen soon. So he confidently strolled through the trees, whistling a happy tune, proud that he had got past the guard. No one has ever dared to come here before, it was forbidden by the Council. But James was as daring as they came and didn't care about consequences. So that's how he found himself in an unfamiliar forest, his coat was thin and the freezing wind cut into him like knives but he didn't seem to mind. He walked on for a long time, as the night grew darker and darker. He stumbled, not seeing much and was about to turn around and go back home when he saw a light shining amongst the branches of a tree. As he neared it he heard music and chatter. James emerged from the forest and what he saw reminded him of the many festivals he's been at back home, except much brighter and louder and merrier. And much, much more bizarre.

See, James didn't know that he has actually entered a completely new world. The wall was built to separate England from a magic world called Grimmauld, or Grim for short. James now found himself in Diagon Alley, the most popular market in Grim. There were people milling around, no, not _just _people, creatures. Apart from your average, if slightly weirdly dressed humans, he could see half man half horse things, towering over everyone else. There were men skipping around, their legs hairier than normal and ending in cloven hooves. Small, willowy girls and boys with blue and green skin and hair, running around in clouds of glitter and colourful smoke. Tiny, green creatures, dressed in rags, carrying shopping bags and looking downright miserable. James could even see a dragon far back, green and scaly, glaring at everyone, thing tendrils of smoke escaping his flaring nostrils. This was all a lot to take in, but James wasn't the one to be baffled by something new, and he certainly wasn't going to turn around and go home anytime soon, not before he explored some more.

"Lost?" A soft, female voice asked. James whirled around and saw a girl standing not far from him, guarding a small table with weird contents. There were jars of slime and eyeballs and other gross things, a fiery bird sat on a golden perch, there was a stone and long, wooden sticks – _wands._ But James was too concentrated on the girl too see any of these things. He was mesmerised by her beauty, her charming smile, her fiery red curls and bright green eyes. She grinned at him when he didn't react to her question, "see anything you like?" she asked, hands on hips. James snapped out of his daze and closed his mouth that had been hanging open.

"I um…yeah," he said, his voice wavering. He cleared his throat and smiled his award winning smile. Someone was going to get laid tonight, "This looks nice," he picked up the rock. It looked normal, grey, but weighed almost nothing, "How much is it?"

"It could be the colour of your hair. Or all of your memories before you were three," the girl said, smile still in place, "anyway, don't take that," she plucked the rock from his hands, "it's a bad thing to mess with. Take this instead," she showed him a piece of silk cloth. It was a dark, midnight colour.

"A cloak?" He asked, "Gee, thanks, that's the most interesting thing on this market," he added sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes,

"It's an invisibility cloak. It's hard to get," she stated like it was obvious.

"Well how much does it cost, then?" James asked, confidently. He didn't have any money on him but maybe he could offer something else.

"This one," something mischievous glinted in the girls green eyes, "costs a kiss." James smirked. He was back in his comfort zone. The girl tapped her cheek and James leaned in, prepared to kiss the soft skin, but at the last second she turned her head and their lips met. James was startled for a second, before returning the kiss. It was warm and soft and entirely unlike any kiss James has ever had. And it was over way too quickly.

"Lily," the girl whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"Huh?" James asked, still mind blown from the kiss.

"My name," the girl giggled, "is Lily."

"James," he whispered back. He cleared his throat and leaned away quickly.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside," Lily said, pointing at a bright yellow caravan behind her. James couldn't keep his heart from beating faster than usual, but he tried to play it cool. Lily walked to the open door, waving at him to follow her. James stumbled forward, trailing after her and almost tripping over a thin, silver chain. His eyes followed it and saw that it was attached to Lily's thin ankle. Lily saw his gaze and her smile dropped,

"I'm a princess," she stated, "Will you free me?" James stared at her in awe before hurriedly scrambling for his flick blade. He held the light chain in his hand for a second before cutting it. It didn't make a difference – the chain grew right back like a living thing. It kind of freaked James off and he quickly dropped the thing. Lily sighed, and stepped into the caravan. James hesitated,

"You coming or not?" the girl asked, her smirk back in place. James grinned and all but ran in after her, slamming the door shut behind him.

Late that night he returned to Godrick's Hollow, awestruck and set on forgetting his little adventure. However nine months later there was a knock on the door and when James opened it he saw old Dumbledore there, holding a large basket.

"This was left for you at the wall. Had a little accident on the way, I see," the man said, passing the basket to James gently. James looked down at it and was startled to see a little baby staring up at him. A boy with messy black hair just like his and Lily's bright green eyes. There was a thin, red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his pale forehead.

"My son." James whispered in awe, before closing the door.

**Sorry this is kind of short but this is just a prologue. I'm going to upload the next one very soon so stay put, and please R&R. **

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea,**

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on. **


	2. Chapter 1 - The promise

**The official Chapter 1! Here we go!**

**Ps – sorry about the characters being OOC. **

**Chapter 1**

**18 years later**

Harry Potter sneaked out of his house quietly. It was really late and he didn't want his dad to wake up. If James did see him right now he'd probably criticise his clothes and give him some tips and condoms, but Harry preferred this – sneaking away like any other teenager would, without his dad realising. In all honesty he wasn't a normal teenager, his dad was a Quidditch star in the village, and Harry was a complete failure.

But not tonight. Tonight Harry would finally get the girl ,and he wouldn't be such a mess up anymore.

The night was cold and the icy wind cut into Harry's exposed face like needles. His messy hair obscured his view and his lightning shaped scar ached more than usually. He probably looked like a homeless man, but he didn't really care, he felt nervous but at the same time one thought warmed him enough to forget the shaking in his knees. He would see her tonight.

You see, Harry has had a massive crush on a certain ginger girl. Ginevra Prewett, or Ginny for short, was the beauty of Godrick's Hollow. Boys followed her like dogs but most gave up after they saw Dean Thomas, a tall, muscular boy set on marrying Ginny. However Harry was a sore loser and refused to give up on his one true love. Which leads us to where he is now, trudging through the silent town to Ginny's house.

Her light was still on and Harry, being the helpless romantic he was, instead of knocking picked up a small stone of the pavement and aimed it at her window. His aim was one of the few good things about him.

Most people thought he was just a joke, he was short and scrawny with a freaky scar and thick glasses. But his aim was good, they'd give him that. After a couple of tries the window finally opened and Ginny's ginger head emerged. She had a flirty smile in place,

"Dean?" she asked seductively. Harry felt his gut twist uncomfortably but he ignored it,

"No," he said, smiling hopefully, "It's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sounded disappointed and annoyed at the same time, "What do you want? Did I leave something at the shop?" she asked, examining her nails.

"I, um," Harry stuttered, "No. I just wanted to …" before he had the chance to finish he felt at tiny stab of pain in his chest. He panicked when he saw that the pain came from the point of a sword, which was attached to a dark hand, which was attached to the rest of Dean Thomas. Tall, scary looking Dean Thomas. Harry gulped nervously as Dean poked a hole in his shirt and scraped his skin, not hard enough to draw blood. Harry's heart rate picked up and he tried to smile casually at the other boy,

"Dean, how you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. He could hear Ginny snicker and he flushed.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Dean gritted through his teeth, "I told you before. Ginevra doesn't want to see you." Harry let out a nervous laugh,

"Oh, don't be like that Dean," Ginny's flirty tone was back as she spoke to the taller of the boys, "Leave poor Harry alone," somehow Ginny defending him made Harry more embarrassed. He glanced sideways and saw a long stick lying a few centimetres from his foot. Using his speed he ducked from Dean's sword and grabbed the stick, clumsily drawing it. Dean raised an amused eyebrow and Ginny gasped.

The next few seconds were a blur, Harry tried to use the sword like he'd seen boys around town do, but he was off balance and Dean hit the heavy stick away. Harry managed to hold onto it even as he stumbled to the side. He let out a small laugh, that he meant to sound confident but it came out as a squeak. He tried to knock the sword out of Dean's iron grip but the other boy was quicker and before Harry knew what was going on he was on the floor, his ass aching from the impact. Dean chuckled and put his weapon away,

"You stay away Potter," he hissed. Harry gathered himself up off the floor and with a small wave at Ginny he sped away. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, he wished the ground would just swallow him up. But what had he been expecting? That Ginny would actually give him a chance? Him, Harry freaking scar lanky Potter? He didn't think so.

It really hadn't been Harry's fault that he got fired from the wand shop. Sure, he'd spaced out before and gave customers wrong orders and Ollivander _did_ warn him that if he messed up one more time he'd be fired. But it really wasn't his fault that Ginny appeared that day. She had pushed in front of a very long line and Harry couldn't resist her, especially when she was being so nice to him. So he gave her her order before anyone else and when she told him he could walk her home…well, he just couldn't resist. Unfortunately Ollivander didn't see it like that, and now Harry was without a job.

"So, you lost your job?" James asked as they ate dinner. Harry ducked his head and nodded slightly. James sighed, "It was that Ginny girl, wasn't it?" Harry nodded again,

"I'm sorry dad," he whispered miserably. James leaned back,

"Well I'm quite glad you don't fit in with the popular crowd," He said with a smile. Harry looked up at him, confused, "You're your own person, not one of those daft boys that run around with swords and pretend they can actually fight. Stick them on a field with a couple of death eaters and they'd be down in two seconds," James smiled sympathetically, "But if she really is that special then you mustn't give up on her, son."

With his father's words fresh in mind Harry returned to Ginny's house that night with a newfound determination. This time he only had to throw one rock before he window swung open. She looked out, her curls spilling over the window sill and frowned when she saw him,

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked, angrily, "I told you not to come here again!"

"I, um, I know," Harry shuffled from one foot to the other, "But I have a surprise for you. Perhaps you'd like to see it?" He asked hopefully. Pathetic. But Ginny's eyes lit up excitedly and she was out of her front door in seconds, a flimsy nightgown thrown over her night shirt. She grabbed Harry's arm,  
>"So where is it? Where's the surprise?" she asked eagerly. Harry mumbled a 'this way' under his breath and they hurried down the street. Harry had prepared a small picnic for them near the wall, on an open field that not many people came to, especially this late at night. When he presented Ginny with the firewhisky she had been delighted. And now, a few cups later, Harry was feeling much bolder than usually.<p>

"This stuff," Ginny hiccupped, "Is absolutely delicious."

"Mhm," Harry agreed dreamily, looking up at the starry sky, "So, you and Dean then huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Well we're not really official," Ginny said and Harry perked up, "But he went to Private Drive today," she said proudly.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked suspiciously, downing the rest of his glass. The alcohol burned down his throat pleasantly.

"For a wedding ring," Ginny said, "He's going to propose."

Harry felt hit gut twist again. He suddenly felt ridiculously depressed. But he tried to act cool,

"He went to _Private Drive_ to get you an engagement ring," he snorted. Ginny looked hurt,

"What's wrong with that?" She asked accusingly. Harry put his glass away and took her cold hands in his,

"Ginny, for your hand in marriage I would go much farther than Private Drive," Harry said sincerely,

"Oh really?" Ginny didn't look convinced. Harry shuffled a bit closer feeling confident. His heart fluttered when Ginny didn't move away,

"Ginny for your hand in marriage I'd go to the furthest corners of the world. I'd go to Japan and America and Africa. I'd bring you the most beautiful rings your could ever dream of," Ginny giggled, "I'm serious, Ginny. I'd go to the Antarctic and bring you a carving of you, made out of ice, so you could see how beautiful you are. I'd go to Egypt and bring you the biggest pyramid, to show how big my love for you is. I'd go to the deepest end of the ocean and fetch you the most unique shell, to show how special you are to me. For your hand in marriage I'd go so much further than Private Drive," he finished softly. Ginny smiled,

"You flatter me, Harry," she patted his cheek, "But I better be going." She stood up.

"Wait, don't go," Harry said desperately, scrambling up after her, "Just, um, just stay to finish the firewhisky," he asked pleadingly. Ginny looked thoughtful for a second.

"Oh alright, I suppose we can't let it go to waste can we?" she asked, plopping back down on the soft grass. Harry grinned and sat next to her.

Meanwhile far over the wall, back in Grimmauld, in a castle, a big thing was taking place. A big thing that really gives meaning to the story, and sets off a chain of unexpected events. The King was choosing a successor.

King Arthur Weasley was an old man, he couldn't get out of bed. He had six sons and a daughter. But two of his sons were already dead, murdered in the mad struggle of the other sons to eliminate competition, and his daughter has disappeared many years ago. The King laid in his bed, his remaining four sons crowding in around him.

"As you all know," King Arthur croaked, "I will soon pass away. I want this beautiful kingdom of Grim to have a good and just king, like me," Arthur coughed, "and seeing as there is four of you, the obvious option would be to crown the oldest son left standing."

Prince Billius Weasley puffed his chest proudly.

"However," his father continued and Bill's face dropped, "I want you all to have an equal chance in this. It shouldn't be fair that one prince inherits everything just because he was born earlier than others." Bill grumbled something under his breath but the rest of his brothers looked happy. Unaware to any of the four sons, or the king, all of the six sons were present. The ghosts of Percy Weasley, the smartest of the sons, and Charlie Weasley, the most daring, were sat on the window sill, looking on, bored. Percy had been killed years ago by the twins, Fred and George Weasley, who were now standing by their fathers bed. Charlie was poisoned by the youngest son, who was only twenty, Ronald Weasley.

"So this year things will be done differently," The King continued, and all of his sons leaned in to hear him better, "This year," he reached up and took off a golden locket off his neck with a shaky hand. There was a silver and green S inside the locket, "whoever gets this locket will be king," as Arthur spoke the locket was drained of colour, changing into a white stone, the S dimming, "It will light up when the last remaining survivor of the Weasley line will get it. So good luck to you all," and with these words he chucked the locket out of the open window.

Charlie ducked as the necklace flew through his head,

"Is he being serious?" Percy asked, mouth hanging open.

"I'm afraid so," Charlie looked up at the sky, the locket disappearing in the darkness of the night, "Now Grim will be given to one of those idiots."

The locket soared higher and higher until it left the earth and was amongst the stars. And then it hit one and everything changed.

Harry and Ginny have finished the firewhisky and were lying on their backs, their hands intertwined, watching the sky. Harry was concentrating on the warmth radiating off of Ginny and the feel of her hand in his, and couldn't keep the smile off his face. They didn't speak, just laid in a comfortable silence. Suddenly something caught Harry's eye and he sat up quickly.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked excitably, also sitting up, "It's a falling star, Harry."

"Make a wish then," Harry whispered. Ginny closed her eyes and murmured under her breath,

"I wish to have a star as a sign of love from a man that loves me," she opened one blue eye, peering at Harry. He got the hint and scrambled to his feet,

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, "For your hand in marriage I would cross the wall and fetch you that star, as a sign of my love," he gushed, heart threatening to escape his chest. Ginny stood up calmly and dusted herself off,

"You have a week," she said with a sweet smile, "or I'm marrying Dean." And just like that she was walking away from the dumbfounded Harry.

_Great, what have you got yourself into Potter?_

**Guess what! Guess what! Harry's gonna meet Draco in the next chapter, which means you have to follow this story ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review, it means the world to me!**

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea, **

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fallen Star

**Thankyou for the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming. Here is the next chappie. **

**Chapter 2 **

In a completely different part of Grim someone else was watching the fallen star. An old, old witch, who gasped as she saw the streak of light speed across the sky. She immediately got up and wobbled towards her home, Malfoy Manor. During the better years it was a grand, gothic mansion that three incredibly powerful witches lived in, but now it was just a rundown old shack, overgrown by vines. Bellatrix Malfoy fumbled for the door knob and pushed the door open, her fragile, wrinkled hands shaking. The inside of the mansion was dark and murky, weird, broken objects littered the dusty floor and there were cages full of thin, sickly green things lining one wall. House elves.

Bellatrix hurried towards the one, huge, dirty bed where her sister and brother were sleeping, a lump under the dark covers.  
>"Siblings! Siblings!" she hissed, shaking the closest foot, a few grumbles came from the sleeping figures, "Oi! Wake up at once you blubbering idiots!" Bellatrix croaked, louder. Her sister finally sat up. Narcissa Malfoy was once a true beauty, her cheekbones high, her hair a pale blonde. Elegant, classy. Now she was nothing more than an old witch, her hair gone, her eyes dull, spots littering her saggy skin.<p>

"What is it, sister?" she snapped angrily. Lucius Malfoy, their brother and once powerful wizard, also sat up, woken by the noise.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his fragile hands into his eyes. One of them was a watery blue, blind, "What do you want, Bella?" he asked exasperated.

"It's here!" Bellatrix whispered excitedly, "the _star_!" she clarified. Narcissa and Lucius stared at her for a second, not reacting. Then their dull blue eyes lit up and with happy gasps they were out of the bed and scrambling towards Bella.

"This changes everything!" Lucius gushed, "This means we can be young again!"

"Beautiful again!" Narcissa added gleefully, smiling. Her mouth was missing a few teeth and the ones left were black and rotten, "We must fetch it at once!"

The three witches walked as quickly as their old legs would let them to a dusty cabinet in the corner. Bella threw open the doors and desperately searched the insides. She paused,

"Where's our floo powder?" she hissed. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look,

"You used it, remember?" her sister pointed out, "Half a century ago."

"Oh no," Bellatrix groaned, "well I guess retrieving her on foot, it is."

"We've waited for so long," Lucius said walking over to the cages, "We can wait a few more days."

"Well, I'm not waiting till some dumb witch steals our star," Bellatrix stated, following her brother, "Now pick an elf and let it show us where our darling star is."

Lucius circled the cages for a second, green people cowering away from him, shaking with fear. Finally the man grabbed a small girl with wide, teary eyes.

"No, no, please don't do this to Winky," the house elf sobbed, "Winky's been a good house elf, please, please, spare me…" Lucius passed her to Narcissa with an eye roll. His sister laid her on the table and sliced her open before Winky could utter another word. She inspected her small, red insides.

"Mhm…" she muttered, "Looks like the star fell not far from here, near the Shell Cottage."

"Now," Lucius looked smug, "we shall decide which one of us goes to seek it." The three witches closed their eyes and pushed their hands into Winky's soft insides. They pulled out three body parts,

"I call stomach," Narcissa said, resigned.

"I call liver," Lucius looked happier.

"And I call heart," Bellatrix said with a smile. Her two siblings glared at her but Narcissa flounced over to an old chest.

"You'll be needing what's left of the last star," she said, trying to keep her voice from sounding angry. She was the one that had wanted to go after the star, but she knew her sister has won fair and square. She unwrapped many papers and clothes from around a little bit of crusty red meat, dried blood decorating it. The heart of the last star.

See, witches devoured the hearts of fallen star to remain young a beautiful. And immortal.

"There's not much left," Bellatrix said. She sighed and grabbed the remains of the heart, standing by the mirror. She swallowed the shinning organ. And the change began.

Her bald scalp spurted long, luscious, black curls that fell down her back. The wrinkles on her pale skin smoothed out, her eyes deepened and sparkled, her body smoothed out, the saggy skin disappearing. Bellatrix smiled, her teeth a glittering white. She turned to look at her sisters and dropped her old dress. The other two rolled their eyes.

"This place is a sty," Bellatrix stated, looking around the room, "You will have to clean up and prepare it for when I return with the star."  
>Lucius passed Bellatrix a long, wooden wand.<p>

"Here, use it, to kill the star," he said.

"And make sure she'd happy. The heart of a shimmering star is so much better," Narcissa added. Bellatrix winked at her sisters and then she was off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Godrick's Hollow, Harry was negotiating with the guard.<p>

"Come on, please, please, please, please," he begged, "I really need to get through!"

"Oh, and why is that?" Dumbledore asked dryly, inspecting his nails.

"There's this girl I like, and I – I have to fetch her something that's on the other side," Harry muttered. Dumbledore looked at him with his smart eyes,

"You want to get the star, don't you?" he asked, his voice more serious and deep than a second ago. Harry blinked at him,

"Well, yes," he sighed. No point in lying, "It's for an engagement ring for my love, Ginny," he added. Dumbledore shook his head, his long white hair flowing in the night breeze,

"It's wrong to take stars, James, no good comes from a captured shine," he whispered. Harry looked around awkwardly,

"Um, it's Harry actually," he said. Dumbledore looked at him blankly. Harry sighed,

"Well I guess I'll just get her a normal ring, then," he said. Dumbledore nodded,

"You better do that boy," he said, eyes closing. Harry glanced at the peaceful old man and then at the wall. Dumbledore wasn't a threat, he was too old to stop him. So Harry did something incredibly stupid – he made a run for it. But Dumbledore was way ahead of him, and as Harry crossed through the gap the old man jumped over the wall and hit the boy with his wooden stick, knocking him flat on his back. Harry's wind was knocked out of him and he shakily staggered to his feet,

"What the…" he asked, but Dumbledore interrupted him with a cackle as he pushed the tip of his stick into Harry's chest, making him stumble backwards, through the wall, and land on the ground once again, this time on his bum. Harry rubbed the back of his head as Dumbledore leaned on his stick, casually, and looked down at him.

"You better go home James," he said, amused, "I know your tricks. You went over the wall once, not gonna happen again."  
>Harry struggled to his feet, his head ringing, confused.<p>

"I'm not James," he said again, "He crossed the wall?!"

"Oops," Dumbledore muttered. He turned and hobbled back to his old, rickety chair, and Harry limped home.

When James came home from work that night, he found his son sitting at the kitchen table, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his swelling face.

"What the hell happened to you," James chuckled, hanging his coat, "Did Dean mess you up?" he asked, growing serious.

"No," Harry gritted, "Actually, Dumbledore messed me up."

"What?" James shook his head, "the old man? What the hell did you do to piss him off?"

"I tried to get over the wall," Harry said calmly, putting the peas on the table and staring his father down, "But turns out someone's already tried it. You to be precise."

They held eye contact for a minute, before James broke away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"C'mon," he muttered, walking towards the stairs, "I better show you something."

So that's how Harry found himself sitting in the tiny, cramped attic with his dad. James was holding an old, pleated basket in his lap and looked at it with nostalgia.

"Umm, dad what is that?" Harry asked after minutes of silence that he couldn't bear. James ran a hand through his hair, he looked more tired than ever.

"Your mother didn't die during your birth," James said as Harry's green eyes widened, "Let me explain. You were born because I went over the wall, a dare, a mistake, that turned into a blessing. See, I went there because I was bored. But I never expected to see what I did – a magically world, different from ours. The world that Dumbledore guards. Over there I met a woman on the other side. She was beautiful and told me that she was an enslaved princess. I slept with her," Harry cringed and James smiled softly, "and returned home, hoping to forget. Didn't get to forget, did I? Because nine months later there you were, in this very basket," James held up the old thing, "A little baby. Dumbly brought you, said it was left for me on the other side. My son. And I knew it was you, you had her eyes," James looked a little glassy eyed. He took a deep breath.

"Soo…" Harry said slowly, "What you're saying is that you went to a different, magic world and screwed some trapped princess? Seriously dad?" James didn't reply, but took out a worn looking letter.

"Just read this," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Harry gingerly took the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned the text.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I am so sorry that I am not there for you. Believe me, if my mistress let me keep you I wouldn't hesitate. But things are as they are, and I have to let you go. I am sure your father will take care of you and tell you about me when you're ready. I am now in Grimmauld, the place over the wall, in the market called Diagon Alley. I left a little something with you so you could get here. When you do make sure to ask for Lily. _

_I find the fastest way to travel is by Floo. _

_Much love, my dearest boy, _

_Your mother. _

Harry felt his eyes get damp – his mother was alive, she'd been alive all this time, and so close – just over the wall. Harry looked up at his dad who smiled gently at him,

"I suppose you want to go?" James asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. James took a deep breath and shuffled some things over in the basket. He pulled out two things – a little brown bag and a piece of shimmering, black cloth. James took Harry back downstairs, handed him his jacket without a word and stood him by the fireplace. His face was unreadable.

"This," James held up the cloth, "Is an invisibility cloak. It might be helpful, your mother gave it to me when we first met," he smiled wistfully. He then held up the small bag, "And this is the floo powder. There is not much of it and the way to use it is to throw it into a flame, say where you wanna go, and…well, it'll take you there," James finished, handing him the bag. Harry opened it curiously and peered inside. There was a handful of shimmering, green powder. He picked up a little bit, stuffed the remain and the cloak into his coat pocket and hesitantly stepped towards the fireplace,

"Um…" he glanced back at James, "See you in a bit."

"Yeah," James smiled and Harry swore he saw a tear in his eyes. Confidently he threw the powder into the flames. They turned a beautiful green and Harry stepped in, afraid he'd get burned. The flames licked his hands and legs but didn't hurt him. Harry took a deep breath – bad idea, he inhaled some ashes and coughed,

"Dia-a-ugh-on all-ey," he chocked. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and relaxed. The sky. The millions of stars. Shinning bright. It was all a bad dream, he didn't fall, he was safe amongst his siblings.<p>

But something was wrong. He was lying on something hard and uncomfortable, and his body ached.

No.

No.

No.

Something was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

Draco scrambled to his feet shakily. He was in a large ditch, there was stardust everywhere and the worst part was he knew exactly where he was. On earth. The place he watched for so many years. Far away from home. Panic bloomed in his heart, quickly followed by fear. He spun around, looking for anyone who could help. There was no one. He was alone. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't happening.

Draco's eye caught something. A pendant, crystal clear with a silver S engraved on the inside. Gingerly the fallen star walked up to it and picked it up. It was light in his grip and he put it around his neck. Whatever this thing was it belonged to someone. And when that someone showed up to retrieve it, Draco would make sure they felt pain before they got it back. He set his shoulders, lifted his chin and turned to walk to the edge of the crater and get out of this retched place.

Before he could take a step a dark, heavy shape lumbered out of the sky and hit him, knocking him to the ground. Draco struggled for air as the heavier body laid on top of his.

"What the…" the boy above him whispered.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle many things have happened over the day. When Fred was crossing the courtyard his own twin jumped out and killed him with his wand. In the evening Bill can be seen talking with Aberforth, their consultant.<p>

"I believe you should take the throne, m'lord," Aberforth whispered, "You would make the most splendid king." Billius smiled gleefully at this. At precisely that moment the remaining two brothers came in.

"Oooh, things are going to go _down_," Charlie chuckled, amused. Percy sighed, his legs swinging out of the open window. He refused to look,

"I wish they just got it over and done with," he sighed. Fred was in the corner, raging at George but no one was paying attention to him.

"This is interesting," Ron mused, "I'm pretty sure you told me the same thing an hour ago," he was referring to Aberforth's words directed at Bill. The consultant swallowed guiltily but then his old, wrinkled face broke into an easy smile,

"Gentlemen. I am not taking sides," he gestured at a servant and she came hurrying forward, a tray with four cups in her hand. She bowed to the princes and placed the cups in front of them, "Thankyou Cho," Aberforth smiled at her and raised his glass, "To whoever becomes king!" he said. The princes all raised their glasses with sly grins and chugged their alcohol down. For a second nothing happened and then Aberforth grabbed his throat and started choking. He fell to his knees as the three brothers exchanged looks. Cho slipped out of the room.  
>"Poison." Bill stated, horrified, as Aberforth slid to the floor, dead. Their attention was taken by George, who also started choking, gripping the edge of the table as his face went paper white. Now they had Percy's attention, he was looking at them over his shoulder. Fred ran up to his twin and started begging him to not die, even after he himself got killed. George's body soon joined Aberforth's on the marble floor. He quietly joined his brothers, standing next to Fred.<p>

"What are we doing here?" the newest addition to the ghost family breathed.

"We're stuck until one of these two becomes king," Percy explained, annoyed.

Meanwhile Bill and Ron were busy glaring at each other,

"You killed the consultant!" Bill hissed. Ron chuckled,

"No brother," he said nonchalantly, "You'll find that _you_, in fact, killed the consultant. By drinking out of the wrong cup," Ron shrugged, then his expression went serious, "You better leave finding the pendant to me, brother," he hissed and flounced out of the room. The ghost brothers didn't move a muscle, staying with Bill.

**Long chappie ;)**

**Thankyou to the reviewers, you make me so happy. Please R&R, it doesn't take much. **

**Eat chocolate,**

**Drink tea,**

**Ship Drarry,**

**~Fly on**


	4. Chapter 3 - The star and the boy

**The next chappie! **

**Chapter 3**

In a lone cottage a man rolled his eyes.

"Don't you disrespect me, boy!" his mother called from inside the house. The big boy tied a rope around Goyle's, their goats, neck. His mother always wanted him to work, but he wasn't her slave, he didn't have to do anything she made him. The woman continued ranting but the man wasn't paying attention anymore. His bulgy eyes were glued to the woman that just appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful, tall, with a mass of black hair. She smiled flirtingly at him.

"Hello ,I'm Bellatrix," she said, "What's your name?"

"V-Vincent Crabbe," the man stuttered. Bellatrix threw her hair over her shoulder and let out an airy laugh,

"Well Vincent, I need a goat for my carriage. Perhaps you'd lend me yours?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Crabbe blinked at her,

"I...um, he's a bit small, m'lady," he stuttered. Bellatrix glanced at Goyle by his feet and tutted,

"He sure is," she agreed and before Crabbe could react she pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. There was a swirl of colour, a flash and another goat appeared next to Goyle. It whined at her pitifully. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and dragged the two goats to her carriage. She glanced at her hand and hissed angrily. Her left hand was wrinkled and old – the small spell took its toll. Trying not to think about it, the witch got on board.

They only made it few miles when Bellatrix felt the presence of another witch. She stopped her carriage in some vines and made sure it was properly concealed. Then she came out of the forest to see who she had sensed. On the plain by a rocky mountain sat a lone woman by a fire, a bright yellow caravan stood behind here. As Bellatrix neared, the woman jumped,

"Who goes there?!" she squeaked. Her hair was short, blonde and messy, she was dressed in colourful clothes, the type people at the market wore, "please don't hurt an old woman!"

"Oh please, witch," Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she sat next to the woman, "I'm from the same sisterhood and I do not wish to harm you, just to share your meal," she gestured at the roasting rabbit. The other witch straightened and looked down on Bella,

"One can never be too careful," she stated, "Heads of tails?"

"Heads," Bellatrix smiled sweetly. The other witch grabbed the roasting rabbit and cut it in half, passing the head part to Bellatrix, who took it greedily.

They were halfway through their meal when the blonde witch spoke again,

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, licking the grease from her fingers,

"I'm looking for a star," Bellatrix said eagerly, "It fell yesterday night. And when I get it I will be young, beautiful and powerful again!"

The blonde with leaned forward, interested on hearing more. She hadn't seen the star but the thought of being young and beautiful? It sure sounded appealing. However she didn't get to hear anything else on the topic because Bellatrix suddenly stood up with an outraged cry.

"How dare you?!" she shrieked, throwing the remains of her rabbit into the flames. The blonde witch looked smug, "Veritaserum! You gave me Veritaserum to get me to spill my secrets! Do you know who I am, Petunia Dursley?!" The blonde witches' eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered, fearfully.

"Look again," Bellatrix hissed and for a second her face twisted into the face of a monster. Her eyes with slit pupils, her skin deathly pale, bald, her nose gone except for her flaring nostrils. Petunia fell to her knees, rolling up the sleeve on her left arm to reveal a tattoo on her wrist, a skull eating a snake.

"Oh Dark Lord!" she gasped, "Please forgive me! Please, I didn't mean anything…I would've never…I promise I will not seek the star, ever, I swear it!"

"Silence." Bellatrix boomed and Petunia cowered away from her, "Seek all you wish, you shall not see the star, touch it, smell or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you. Pray you never meet me again, Petunia Dursley." Bellatrix got up with a flourish leaving a confused, disoriented witch behind.

Meanwhile Prince Ron found himself by the sea with his soldiers. The salty air hit him in the face, the wind blowing his fiery hair into his blue eyes. All he could see was white sand, dark, sharp, looming rocks and the grey expanse of the sea. No sign of the medallion. He angrily for off his horse.

"Call Snape at once!" he snapped. Two of his men brought forward Severus Snape – the man who had told Ron that he would find the medallion here, by the sea. The man stood tall even as his skin turned ashy, "You said the medallion would be here!"

"That's what the dice told me," Severus answered evenly.

"Well ask them again!" Ron yelled. Snape pulled out two dice from the inside of his black robes, his hands shook, "Do we continue East?" Ron asked. Snape threw the dice into the air and they landed on a flat rock. Five of the dice's six sides were blank and one had a weird symbol on it. Currently both the dice were showing a side with the symbol, "What does that mean?" Ron asked impatiently,

"That means yes, my lord," Snape gritted.

"So they're correct?" Ron asked. Snape nodded, "Well let's have a little test. Is my favourite food chicken?"

Snape looked at him, eyes wide. Then he swallowed and threw the dice up into the air. They landed on the side with the symbol,

"Yes," Snape breathed. Ron nodded in approval and began pacing, feet sinking into the wet sand,

"Ask them – Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the Iife of a traitor?," he said, amused. Snape threw the dice more confidently. They turned to one of the blank sides. Ron peered at them curiously, "What does that mean?"

"That means no."

"Okay," Ron smiled mischievously, "Now throw them again, throw them high."

With an easy smile Snape threw the dice up high,

"Do you work for my brother?" Ron hissed. Snape paled as the dices began their descent. They bounced off the flat rock and rolled for a second, coming to a stop on the symbol side, _yes_. Snape opened his mouth to say something that could protect him but Ron had already raised his arm and without a warning plunged the tip into Snape's heart. The man went down guttering and choking. Ron lazily threw the sword at one of his men, "Clean it," he commanded grabbing the dice. He threw them up, "So, do we continue east?"

Harry rubbed his head. Although most of the fall was softened by the warm body underneath him, his head still felt dizzy from the weird experience of travelling by floo…A body?!

Harry looked down at the person underneath him, terrified. From his father's stories he hoped it wasn't a dragon or a troll or…no, it was just a boy. Harry looked down at him quizzically. He had the palest skin he has ever seen and these ridiculously high cheekbones and soft blonde hair and the most piercing grey eyes that were currently glaring at him. And he was really small and kind of cute…and why the hell was he underneath him? Then Harry remembered, As he felt himself get whirled away in a blur of noise and colours he thought of Ginny and the star. Which means he was where it fell. Damn, that boy really was cute…Harry shook his head and stood up quickly,

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed offering the boy a hand. The boy ignored it and stood up without his help, dusting himself off.

"Get your filthy hands away from me muggle!" he hissed, stepping away from Harry. The black haired boy looked at him confused, uncertain if he just got insulted.

"Jeez, sorry that I accidently flew into you!" he apologised as the blonde crossed his arms. He was shorter than Harry which was unusual, since Harry was quite short. But he was really cute…Ugh stop thinking that, Harry scolded himself. He glanced around the place where he landed and gasped. He was in a huge hole in the ground, a hole that could have been made by the star.

"E-excuse me," he asked politely, trying to not give the boy anymore reason to hate him, "do you perhaps know where the star fell? Because it looks like it fell right here…"

"You don't say!" the blonde said sarcastically, spreading his arms, "Actually, this is exactly where it fell. Here is was knocked out of the sky by this weird, flying necklace," the boy tugged at the pendant around his neck, "and here," he pointed at a patch of ground, "was where it was hit by a flying _moron_!"

This time Harry wasn't bothered by the boys insult,

"Y-you're the star?" he stuttered. It all clicked into place. There was no ancient rock anywhere. The boy sighed dramatically and clapped slowly. Harry's face broke into a grin, "Oh wow. I thought I would bring Ginny a piece of some random ground and here it turns out the star is some really cute guy! This is awesome!"

"Did you just call me cute?" The boy asked suspiciously but Harry ignored him, pulling out a piece of thin rope from his pocket.

"I apologise in advance!" he said and before the boy could respond he grabbed one of his delicate wrists and wrapped the rope around it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the boy fumed, trying to pull away from Harry.

"You're going to be a present for the love of my life, Ginny!" he said proudly. The boys eyes widened,

"Hell no!" he shouted, trying to get out of Harry's grip, but for the first time Harry was too strong.

"Come on star," Harry whistled, tugging at the rope to try and pull the boy along. However the blonde's feet were firmly planted on the rocky ground and he refused to move,

"My name is not 'star'," he gritted through his teeth, "It's Draco!"

"Well then Draco," Harry said calmly, using all his strength to pull the boy along. However Draco had other ideas and plopped down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest again, "Oh come on you stupid git!" Harry yelled, annoyed.

"Takes one to know one, retard," Draco hissed back and turned away from Harry, "And I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I just want to show you to Ginny and then I'll return you to your star home!" Harry fumed. Draco turned around, interested.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked sceptically.

"I find the fastest way to travel is by floo," Harry said, fishing into his pocket and proudly holding up the satchel filled with the green powder. Draco jumped to his feet,

"You have Floo powder!" The blonde exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers. Harry nodded with an easy smirk, "So you'll show me to your girlfriend and then I can go home?" Draco clarified, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Yes, that's a promise!" Harry said solemnly. Draco sighed,

"Fine let's get out of this crater then," he sulked. Harry smiled to himself and started to walk towards the edge as Draco trailed behind, wondering how on earth did he get stuck with this messy haired weirdo. Out of _all_ the people.

**So yeah now Harry and Draco have 'officially' met and stuff. Please R&R. **

**ALERT: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! SOMEONE WHO IS ON OFTEN AND CAN EDIT ****QUICKLY****! PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

**Eat chocolate, **

**Drink tea, **

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on. **


	5. Chapter 4 - The wicked plan

**The next chapter is up! *yay***

**STILL DESPERATELY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER PLEASE VOLOUNTER AS TRIBUTE FOR THE GREATER GOOD!**

**Anyway….**

**Chapter 4 **

"So how do you know this is where the wall is?" Draco asked, dragging his legs behind him. Harry sighed, annoyed, and tugged on the rope to try and get the blonde to move faster.

"Stop that!" Draco hissed, "it hurts!"

"Sorry," Harry huffed, "maybe if you hurried up I wouldn't have to drag you along."

"Well it's not my fault!" Draco yelled, "It's almost four, I _never _stay up this late!" Harry ignored him and carried on walking. He was getting seriously pissed at the other boy – they hadn't made much progress and every second of their walk had been filled with Draco's constant complaints. Harry would be very happy to gag him, but he knew that would cause the blonde to fully stop cooperating with him, "Are you even listening to me?!" Draco yelled. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, "That's it!" Draco said and plopped down on the ground, leaning his back against a huge oak. He closed his silver eyes and relaxed, "I'm tired."

"Draco, please, _come on_!" Harry tugged at the rope uselessly, "We said we'd stop at the next town!"

"Well I'm tired," Draco mumbled, curling up in a ball. Harry sighed again, gazing at the sky.

"Fine, I'll go get us some food then," he said and proceeded to tie the rope around the tree, he couldn't risk Draco getting away. The blonde glared at Harry but didn't say anything. On second thought Harry pulled off his coat and threw it at Draco, "I'll be back soon," He muttered, continuing down the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco wrap the coat around himself. Harry looked away and hurried his step up. His work would be much easier if the star wasn't so goddamn adorable.

Bellatrix angrily glared at the crater. This was where the star has fallen…and it was gone. Another witch perhaps? Bellatrix gritted her teeth angrily and produced a mirror from her carriage, her reflection looked older than before, wrinkles appearing around her eyes, her hair streaked with grey. Bellatrix winced,

"Lucius and Narcissa," she hissed at the mirror. The reflection shimmered, distorting her features and the next second it was showing the inside of Malfoy Manor, which looked cleaner than when she left. She held the mirror in front of her face, "Siblings!" she called, angrily. Lucius popped into the picture, a small broom in his hand.

"Ah, Bellatrix," he said, delighted, "Needing our help so soon?"

"The star isn't here," Bellatrix ignored his question, "you said this is where it would be but it's gone. Someone took it."

"A witch?" Lucius asked, concerned. Narcissa came in behind him, she had a house elves intestines in her hands, and the blood stained her white hands,

"There's more people looking for the star," Narcissa stated, "There are two princes, looking for a necklace the star possesses. And a…" The blonde witch frowned, "A muggle boy. No, he's not completely human, there's a spark on magic in him…"

"Narcissa, tell me where the star is!" Bellatrix snapped. Narcissa rolled her eyes and moved the intestines around in her palm,

"You must go to the Durmstrang hill and wait for her there," Narcissa looked up, her eyes shining, "it's on her way sister! But the star is troubled, make sure it is happy when you cut its heart out."

"Yeah, and be careful with the magic," Lucius glanced at Narcissa disapprovingly, "You are looking older by the minute," he clucked his tounge, waved a hand at her and then both of them disappeared. Bellatrix threw the mirror back into her carriage and got in, desperate to get to Durmstrang hill before sundown.

Draco couldn't fall asleep. It was cold and he tried to get as much warmth from Harry's coat as he could. It smelled nice and that comforted him but he couldn't properly pull it on because one of his hands was tied with the rope. Speaking of tied hands, his wrist was sore and red from where the bond hand rubbed it, and it kind of hurt. It was a new sensation to Draco, as a star he hadn't felt much, but now he was bombarded by emotions and feelings. The pain in his wrist, the ache in his legs, the cold air hitting his body, the warmth of the coat. His heartbeat picking up whenever Harry was around…

It was dark now and Draco saw enough of the world to know that being alone in a forest at night wasn't a good thing. He was scared, his heart picking up. He couldn't run if anyone attacked him and he wished that Harry would return quickly, even if he was annoying.

Something moved in the bushes and Draco jumped, pressing his back more firmly against the bark of the tree. There was something obviously in the darkness, if Draco didn't make a noise he could hear its soft footsteps and heavy breathing. Immediately the worst case scenarios popped into his head. Getting raped or murdered or kidnapped. He has seen enough of the world to know things like that happened every day.

The branches on the opposite side of the dirt road rustled. Something dark and big was emerging from the night. Draco held his breath, his heartbeat loud in his ears. This was it – he was going to get murdered because Harry, the idiot, left him all by himself tied to a flipping tree!

Draco held his breath as the shape stepped closer and then released it in a whoosh, his shoulders sagging with relief. He was expecting a killer or a kidnapper of someone of that sorts but he was met with a Thestral. He'd seen plenty of those up from the skies, the beautiful black horses who many people found eerie.

Maybe because you could only see them if you've witnessed someone's death.

And Draco had witnessed plenty of those. He smiled with easy at the Thestral who huffed at him. The horse like creature trotted to the rope that was hugging the tree and with one touch of its nose, it unravelled itself. Draco immediately jumped to his feet, relieved. He gently patted the horse who happily pressed closer.

"Good boy," the blonde cooed, "Do you mind giving me a lift?" he asked. The Thestral's eyes were a deep black and he gently nodded. Draco grinned and jumped on the back, graceful and agile. He couldn't quite bear to leave Harry's coat behind – sure the boy made him go nuts but he was the first human he met and he missed their bickering, he'd probably never see him again – so he stuck his arms through the sleeves of the garment, "I just don't believe that he's the only person in Grim who possessed the floo powder, they are bound to have some in Diagon Alley. And I was tired of him talking about his girl all the time, just 'Ginny this, Ginny that.' Anyway, let's go!" and with that, the Thestral kicked off the ground, and then they were soaring.

It reminded Draco so much of home.

Meanwhile Bellatrix got to Durmstrang Hill, just as the sun set. She immediately got to work, making sure that she could greet her precious star properly. With a wave of her wand her carriage transformed into a beautiful, old inn, fit for a fallen star. Bellatrix looked at it proudly and then cringed as she saw her other hand sprout wrinkles. She ignored it and turned to her two goats. With a little magic they changed. Crabbe turned back to his human form, and then continued his transformation until he became a petite girl with a large nose and short black hair. He looked down at his chest appreciatively. The other goat, Goyle, became human, although he looked dazed and stupid. The witch sighed, he'd have to do.

"You," she pointed at Goyle, "Are Greg, my husband and the owner of this inn. And you," she gestured at Crabbe in his female form, "Are Pansy, our daughter. Now, Greg, Pansy, let's prepare. Our special guest will be here soon," Bellatrix grinned and walked into her inn.

When Harry returned to the tree he left Draco at, with no food as he couldn't find a town, he panicked when he saw him gone. He didn't know how he got our, he was too weak, and the rope was obviously cut. What if the small blonde was hurt? Because of him…Harry shook his head, Draco was a fallen star, he could take care of himself. Or so Harry hoped. Right now he was too tired to care and his scar ached painfully. He slid down the tree bark and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

In his dreams he heard a voice, a feathery, warm voice.

_Harry, _it whispered, soothing his nerves, _Please protect our brother, Harry. He is in grave danger. _Harry frowned in his dream as images filtered through his mind, old witches leading a pretty girl with straight brown hair to a table. She shone brightly, _The Thestral came to help her, but now they are being led into a trap! No star is ever safe in Grimmauld, the last one fell 400 years ago, Astoria, our sister, _She must've been the brown haired girl, _she was captured by the same witches_ _who seek Draco now-_ _They tricked her, cared for her,_ Harry saw the glowing girl, a wrinkled hand smoothing down her hair as more hands strapped her to the table. The girl smiled blissfully and Harry's heart gave a tug, he knew she was in danger, _ when her heart was once more aglow,_ _they cut it from her chest, _Harry saw one of the witches produce a wickedly sharp sword and stab it into the girls white dress, drenching it red, he desperately wanted to look away, _they ate it, and that is what will happen to Draco if you don't save him. There's no time to waste -_ _A coach is coming, By any means possible you must get on it. _

_Run._

The last word jolted Harry out of his slumber. His heart beat desperately and the only thing he could think about was saving Draco from the terrible fate of Astoria. He'd been so stupid, so, so stupid! If only he knew, he would've never left Draco all by himself in this dark forest…

He perked up when he heard the sound of a carriage rolling not far by. Without a second thought he ran for it.

At the same time the second surviving Weasley brother, Bill, was in a carriage with no men. Those would only slow him down. He saw his brother leave early that morning with an entire troop and a soothsayer, Snape, sure that the man would give him the answers he seeked. However Bill preferred to use his common sense and ask around, someone was sure to see the fallen star. So far he hadn't met anyone who could tell him anything useful.

His four brothers, Percy, Fred, George and Charlie, were happily sleeping in his carriage, without a care in the world, when something hit the side of the carriage. The ghosts were jolted awake.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Charlie peered out of the window. There was a young boy lying next to the carriage, he had obviously tried to get on. Bill stopped the carriage and got down,

"Who are you, boy?" Bill barked, the scar on his cheek making him look menacing. The boy scrambled to his feet, not scared in the least,

"Sir, I need a lift!" He breathed.

"I don't need a boy to slow me down," Billius stated, turning away. The boy desperately grabbed his sleeve,

"Please, I really need a lift," Bill faced him, about to tell the boy to leave, "You could use another pair of hands wherever you're going!" the youngster said desperately. Bill had a big heart and this poor boy was all by himself in the Forbidden Forest. He sighed,

"Fine get on," he stated. The boy smiled,

"Thankyou sir!" he said, happily, "I'm Harry Potter!"

"Prince Billius Weasley the First," Bill said as he got onto the carriage,

"Oooh, a Prince!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Bill asked suspiciously as he started the carriage.

"Nope."

Bellatrix was standing by the window, peering out at the road. There was no sign of her star and she was getting more and more frustrated. She was about to contact her siblings again when something in the sky caught her eye – a Thestral, with a rider.

"I think it's the star!" she shouted at Crabbe and Pansy as the Thestral softly landed outside the inn, "Prepare yourselves!"

Sure enough Bellatrix automatically recognised a star in the delicate, blonde boy that got off. He wasn't glowing much – she'd have to change that. But for now she had to get him inside. She stepped outside and opened her arms welcomingly,

"Child!" she cried, "what are you doing out here all by yourself! You simply must come in!"

The blonde looked around, uncomfortable,

"I-um…I don't have any money," he stated, one hand on his Thestral. Bellatrix shook her head and smiled a motherly smile,

"No need for that honey. Please come in, you don't have to pay anything!"

Draco should've found this suspicious but he was too tired and hungry and cold to bother so he followed the warm, friendly woman inside. He didn't even realise that his Thestral backed away from the Inn, alerted.

"This is Pansy, my daughter," The woman led Draco into the deliciously warm inn, "And that is my husband Greg. I am Bella, the co-owner of this joint!"

"Nice to meet you," Draco mumbled.

"Pansy, why don't you prepare a bath for our dear boy, he seems so tired. Let's change that!"

**There you have it, Bellatrix being sneaky. **

**But yeah, **

**Eat Chocolate, **

**Drink Tea,**

**Ship Drarry, **

**~Fly on**


End file.
